He Ain't Heavy
by CBloom2
Summary: Some brotherly stuff - hopefully a bit of fun mixed with a bit of angst
**At the end of my last story I told you all that I wanted to do a funny story after all the angst - so this is my attempt at that. I have a feeling that it might turn a little angsty in parts but I will try my best to counteract that with some funny images. Please let me know if I succeed.**

 **It's set in the present - Ethan know that he carries the Huntingtons gene - but they are not a loggerheads for once.**

 **As usual anyone that you recognise from the show belong to the BBC - not me. Oh and the song that I mention doesn't belong to me either, only I'm not sure who it belongs to.**

 **He Ain't Heavy...**

The music swelled as the end credits to the film rolled up the screen. Cal sighed, "We don't have to sit through 2 hours of credits for an extra scene or anything do we? I haven't sat still for this long in years!" he exclaimed, fidgiting in his seat.

His younger brother chuckled, "No not this time. I don't think that there is one."

"Thank goodness - I really need the loo!" The older man got to his feet, massaging his bottom, the sound of his brother's laughter - like music to his ears.

They had both managed to secure the same day off and after everything that they had been through over the last couple of months they had decided that they wanted to spend some time together. They had just seen the new Batman v Superman film much to Ethan's pleasure and although it wasn't really Cal's cup of tea, he had gone along with the younger man wanting to do anything to make him happy.

After both going to the loo, they had been sat for nearly three hours, they exited the cinema into the hustle and bustle of the busy shopping centre, "You hungry?" Ethan asked his brother.

Cal turned to him with a shocked look on his face, "Have you really just asked me that?"

Ethan dropped his gaze, "Did I really just ask that," he mumbled.

Cal was scanning around, "Shall we go to that posh place that you like, my treat?"

Ethan smiled, "Cal you don't have to keep 'treating' me. I'm not going to break - at least not just yet, let's just enjoy our time together."

The older man sighed deeply, "You're right...as usual. I just want..."

"I know you do. That's how it makes things better for you and that's fine, but it's not what I want. I just want us to carry on doing what we were doing before all this," Ethan explained.

"Ok Ethan, whatever you want," his brother agreed.

"Do you know what I really fancy to eat? A bit fat juicy burger and fries."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Cal laughed as he flung an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and steered him towards one of his favourite burger restaurant.

A hour later saw two very satisfied young men leave the restaurant, "It's a good job we're walking home," Ethan commented as he patted his rather full stomach, "I have to say that they were the best burgers I've ever tasted," he admitted happily.

"Didn't I tell you? Welcome to the dark side little brother," Cal smiled. He was loving seeing his brother enjoying himself once more after an extremely difficult few months.

As they sauntered home, Cal noticed that Ethan would get lost in his own world every now and again, "You alright? You tired?" he asked, barely able to conceal his concern.

Ethan smiled, "I'm fine Cal. It just feels...everything feels so normal, which is just what I want to feel."

Cal nodded his agreement, "Yeah it does. Long may it continue."  
"Here, here! Now how about a drink?" Ethan enquired.

Cal couldn't believe his luck. Not only had his little brother filled up on burgers but now he wanted to go for a drink with him and all he had to do was watch a film, "Do you need to ask?"

"Let's go in here," Ethan suggested as he opened the door.

"You do know that it's a Karaoke bar don't you?" Cal smirked at the surprised expression on his brother's face.

Cal had expected Ethan to turn round and walk out, so he was surprised when his brother carried on up to the bar.

They quickly downed two pints each, Ethan enjoying the chilled out feeling that washed over him. He bought another drink and found his brother next to a table with two high chairs to sit on. Cal, not being bothered about sitting down, moved his out of the way, but Ethan was keen to sit down so he tried to hoist himself onto the seat. Unfortunately, due to the amount of alcohol he had already consumed, getting himself sat on the chair became a bit of a challenge. As he he was trying to find a foothold, Cal became aware of a group of young man about five feet away from them, watching his brother's struggle with much amusement, "Do you need a box to stand on?" one decided to be cocky enough to ask. Oh hearing this, Ethan looked up and saw their amused faces. His own face immediately heated up and he lost his footing, causing him to slip and bang his shin on the metal of the chair.

The group didn't try to hide their amusement at the scene, much to Cal's disdain, "Hey, what's your problem?" he enquired forcefully, Ethan's embarrassed face making him see red.

"No problem mate - just having a laugh," one of them told him.

"Yeah, at my brother's expense. I suggest you beat it before I have to make you," he threatened.

A couple of the men took a couple of small, menacing steps towards them, their posture tensing.

By now, Ethan had collected himself and positioned himself between his brother and the men, "It's alright Cal..."

"No Ethan, they..."

Ethan swung round to face the group, "You'll have to excuse my brother," he began innocently, "But ever since my diagnosis, he's been extremely protective of me."

He watched carefully as the threatening expressions changed to ones of suspision - they were obviously trying to work out what might be wrong with him.

After a few seconds of silence, the men turned away, finished their drinks and left the pub.

Cal let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and burst out laughing, "That was priceless Ethan - absolutely priceless! Did you see their faces?"

Ethan nodded with a slight smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, "At least it's useful for something," he sighed as he turned back to the table and picked up his drink.

"Oh Ethan," Cal's voice broke slightly as his eyes began to sting once more. Not for the first time, he wished he could rip the defective gene out of his brother's body so that he wouldn't have to have this illness hanging over him all the time.

"Cal," Ethan was clicking his fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" he babbled after being broken out of his musings.

"Stop thinking so hard. I can hear the cogs turning," he chuckled as he passed his brother the empty glass, "Your round," he imformed him.

Cal mumbled something about alcoholic little brothers, but Ethan just pushed him in the direction of the bar.

As his older brother ordered another round of drinks, Ethan watched him. He could see as plain as day the toll the last few weeks had taken on him, and he felt incredibly guilty for being responsible for the majority of the stress that Cal had had to endure, "Now you're the one thinking to hard," his brother's voice interuppted his own thoughts. Cal placed a glass in front of him, "None of this is your fault Ethan..."

"The way I reacted is - I pushed you away Cal when you needed me," he cried.

"We needed each other," Cal told him calmly, "We still do. Now I know that I can't take this away from you, even though I would take it in a heartbeat if it meant you would be alright, but I can promise you that I will be with you every step of the way - if you'll let me," Cal looked him in the eye as he spoke to him.

Ethan felt hot tears fall once more as he stepped up to hug his brother close, "Thank you Cal, for everything, for putting up with me," Ethan told him sincerely.

"Always!"

Their brotherly moment was cut short however when the karaoke started up.

"Oh the songs that are being ruined," Ethan slurred and a hour of ear bashing and another couple of pints.

Although Cal was feeling a little tipsy, his brother seemed to be a lot further down the line, judging by how he was swaying on his chair that he had finally managed to clamber up on.

Without Ethan noticing, Cal managed to slip away quietly.

A moment later, Ethan became aware that he was sat on his own. He looked round for Cal but immediately realised what a bad idea that had been, when the dizziness nearly took him off the chair he had worked so hard to get on to.

"Ok, so next up," the announcer gained their attention, "Is Mr Caleb Knight!"

A small ripple of applause broke out as Ethan's head shot up, staring straight at his brother, who was picking up the microphone.

"This song is a favourite of mine," he started to tell everyone, "And I want to dedicate it to my little brother, Ethan, who is the bravest, strongest most courageous person that I know - I love you little brother..."

He broke off as the intro sounded, then he looked straight into Ethan's eyes, " _The road is long...with many a winding turn..."_

Ethan's heart skipped a beat as he listened to his brother's voice, which was actually quite tuneful to say he had been drinking that night.

During the second verse, Ethan felt his eyes drift shut as he let the words wash over him and before long he heard the final, _"He ain't heavy - he's my brother..."_

There was a momentary pause when the music stopped, then all of a sudden, thunderous applause rocked the stillness. Ethan's eyes snapped open to see the pub on it's feet applauding his brother's performance - a brother who was now weeping openly - along with half of the people in the pub. He noticed that some of the people were glancing in his direction, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. As Cal made his way back to him, he was stopped a few times by people who wanted to slap him on the back to congratulate him on his 'wonderful performance'.

A couple of pints suddenly appeared in front of Ethan, "On us," a man that he had never seen before told him, "Your brother obviously cares for you a great deal. I lost my big brother last year - hold on to every minute," he finished, turning and leaving before Ethan could say anything to him.

Finally, Cal arrived back at the table, grabbing his discarded chair and perching on it. He watched Ethan closely as he took a sip of his drink, "Sorry Eth, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he told him.

"You didn't," Ethan told him, shaking his head, "Well maybe a little bit but...it was lovely Cal, thank you."

"I meant what I said you know. You are the bravest, the strongest person that I know," Cal commented, his emotions building again.

"You forgot courageous," Ethan smirked, "I'm sure you mentioned that I was courageous too."

Cal chuckled at this, "Yes, yes I did. You are courageous."

Ethan's smile dimmed slightly, "There's nothing courageous about me," he insisted.

"Oh, I disagree with you there Nibbles," Cal smiled.

Ethan, finally realising that he would never win that argument with Cal sighed deeply, "I love you too Cal."

 **So that's it. Not sure there is much funny in it. Ended up getting a bit soppy but hopefully not to much.**

 **Not looking forward to Saturdays episode after reading a couple of spoilers for it. I expected them to be together, but they seem as far apart as ever :(**

 **Hope you manage to leave a review, you know how much I love them.**

 **Til next time xx**


End file.
